Babby Mpreg
by kimoci888
Summary: Pertemuan antara Uchiha Sasuke yang sebagai ayah dari Uchiha Itachi, dengan Namikaze Naruto sebagai teman sekolah Itachi. Sasuke dan Naruto saling mencintai meskipun umur antara mereka sangat jauh dan status Sasuke namun karena cinta, mereka menghadirkan kebahagian didalam hubungan mereka
1. one

Summary : Perselingkuhan antara Namikaze Naruto (18) dengan Uchiha Sasuke (43) dimulai sejak Uchiha Itachi (18) anak dari Sasuke atau juga teman dari Naruto, membawa nya menginap di mansion Uchiha. Benih cinta antara mereka tumbuh sejak pertama kali mata mereka saling mengunci. Hubungan dosa mereka terjalin tanpa sepengetahuan istri Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Ino dan Itachi.

"Ayo Naru masuk lah,"

Dua lelaki yang masih berstatus siswa ini masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat besar dan luas. Lelaki tampan dan penuh pesona yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam di kuncir rendah mempersilahkan teman manis nya yaitu pemuda manis yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis dengan wajah cantik yang membingkai dua bola mata bundar yang berwarna biru cerah dan jangan lupa surai pirang turunan dari ayah nya. Pemuda manis ini adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan raja bisnis yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Sakura.

"Kamu dirumah sendiri Chi?" mereka berdua melenggang masuk dengan santai nya.

"Tidak, ada para maid dan satpam tadi kan hahaha," Naruto mencebikkan bibir imut nya. Hey, yang dia maksud itu ayah dan ibu nya.

"Ugh, yang aku maksud itu ayah dan ibu mu," Naruto ngambek, dia berjalan menuju sofa dengan kaki di hentak hentakkan, membuat Itachi terkikik geli melihat nya.

"Oh ayolah Naru chan, aku hanya bercanda, nah ayah tentu nya sedang di kantor sedang kan ibu ku sedang arisan, biasa ibu ibu," Itachi menjatuhkan diri nya disamping Naruto, sikap manja nya pada teman manis nya kambuh. Dengan seenak jidat nya di menjadikan paha empuk Naruto sebagai bantalan nya.

"Menyingkir kau keriput!" seru Naruto dengan kedua tangan nya mencekik main main leher Itachi.

"Oh ho! kau mengatai ku keriput!, ini tanda lahir tahu... akhhhh jangan terlalu keras mencekiknya!... ugh rasakan ini,"

"Hahahha ahahhaha geli ugh hahahha Tachi berhenti! ku mohon," Naruto tertawa terpingkal pingkal karena serangan maut Itachi yang menggelitik diri nya.

Maid yang membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka hanya tersenyum senang, karena tuan muda yang biasa nya dingin dan pendiam kini harus out character. Dengan hati hati maid itu menaruh minuman dan cemilan di atas meja tanpa mengganggu tuan muda nya.

"Hey Chi hiks geli loh hahahhaha hiks sudah nanti aku ngompol bodoh!" tawa Naruto dibarengi air mata karena sudah tidak tahan dengan serangan Itachi.

"Awwww!" raung Itachi kesakitan, dia memegangi kepala nya karena habis di bogem kuat kuat oleh Naruto.

Itachi meringkuk di atas karpet, sungguh bogeman Naruto tidak main main. Naruto tergeletak di atas sofa dengan nafas yang memburu oh Jashin-sama diri nya sangat lemah bila di gelitik seperti barusan.

"Aku pulang saja aku tidak jadi menginap!" Naruto ngambek dia beranjak dari sofa dan tangan nya menggenggam ransel berisi pakaian nya. Itachi segera bangkit ketika melihat Naruto akan pergi.

"Naru chan jangan ngambek," rengek Itachi kedua tangan nya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sedang membawa ransel nya.

"Aku ngambek, Tachi ngeselin!... lepas tangan Naru,"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas Chi," Naruto mengatakan lepas lepas namun kaki nya tidak melangkah pergi.

"Huhuhu Naru chan yang manis maafkan kakanda," Itachi mulai drama seperti di film film yang ibu nya tonton atau yang nenek nya a.k.a Mikoto tonton.

"Tidak roma, Naru sudah lelah," ketularan Naru ketularan. Begitulah bila kawan nya seperti Itachi.

"Aku akan mentraktir mu ramen selama dua bulan penuh!, ramen jumbo dengan ekstra Naruto yang melimpah limpah, ya jika kamu tidak jadi pergi," tawar Itachi dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Mata bulat Naruto berbinar terang ketika telinga rubah nya mendengar 'ramen'. Naruto berdehem, dia membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap Itachi namun wajah nya di buat masih sok ngambek.

"Ramen?, huh tidak maaf aku menolak. Lagi pula aku bisa beli ramen sendiri, aku banyak uang Chi," setelah mengatakan semua itu, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan dengan senyum mengembang nya.

Itachi gelagapan. "Oke!," langkah Naruto berhenti," lima bulan bagaimana?" gotcha kena kamu Chi.

Naruto berbalik dengan senyum manis nya. "Oke deh deal... nah dimana kamar mu," dengan santai nya Naruto berjalan melewati Itachi yang sedang menahan kesal.

"Dasar rubah," monolog Itachi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak peduli bukti nya dia terus berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Sabar Chi orang sabar tambah tampan," Itachi mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Sedangkan di salah satu cafe konoha, Ino istri Uchiha Sasuke sedang bergosip ria dengan beberapa teman sosialita nya. Mereka baru saja melakukan arisan. Tak lama kemudian lonceng pintu cafe berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang masuk. Ino dan kawan kawannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengunjung yang baru masuk. Berdecih tak suka ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk.

"Oh ho lihatlah Hinata chan siapa yang kita temui ini," dengan nada meremehkan pengunjung yang tak lain adalah nyonya raja bisnis a.k.a Namikaze Sakura mendatangi Ino dan kawan kawan nya.

"Oh ternyata nyonya Uchiha," timpal Hinata.

Senyum menyebalkan mengembang di bibir ratu Namikaze dan Akasuna ketika melihat rival nya. Dengan seenak jidat dua orang ibu cantik ini duduk di kursi kosong meja yang Ino tempati.

"Pelayan!" panggil Sakura pada pelayan cafe dengan elegan nya.

Pelayan itu menghampiri meja Ino dan mencatat pesanan Sakura juga Hinata. Ino serta tema teman nya meminum minuman mereka dengan rasa sebal luar biasa, terutama Ino.

"Hey jidat lebar pindah sana, apa kau tak lihat masih banyak meja dan kursi yang kosong!" mendengar nada Ino yang sedikit meninggi dan sarat akan ketidak sukaan. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Wah nyonya Uchiha marah eh?" goda Sakura, dia sangat senang bila rival nya ini sudah marah.

"Oh ya ampun, lihat keriput mu sudah kelihatan. Wah pasti ini karena kau suka marah marah yah," cletuk Hinata.

Ino melotot horor, tangan nya langsung meraba wajah nya. Dia sangat sensitif bila ada yang menyindir masalah keriput. Ino adalah tipe wanita yang suka perawatan wajah dia sangat takut bila ada keriput yang muncul.

"Sssttt Hinata chan jangan berkata seperti itu, ah nanti kalo dia marah bagaiman, hihihi" Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Loh aku kan hanya memberitahu kan dia supaya lebih menjaga wajah nya, eh Ino chan awas lo Sasuke nyangkut ke yang lain,"

Sudah cukup untuk Ino bersabar. "Tutup mulut mu jelek," byur. Wajah Hinata dan Sakura disiram oleh dengan jus oleh Ino, reflek teman teman Ino berdiri dan menghindar.

Mulut Hinata dan Sakura menganga tak percaya, mereka melotot horor ke arah Ino yang sedang tersenyum iblis. Nafas Hinata dan Sakura memburu, mereka berdiri dan mengambil gelas berisi jus yang mereka pesan yang baru saja datang di bawakan oleh pelayan dan menyiramkan nya pada Ino.

"Aaaaa!" Ino berteriak tak percaya, wajah dan baju nya basah oleh jus.

"Hahaha ahahaha," Hinata dan Sakura tertawa laknat, mereka sampai menitikkan air mata mereka ketika melihat make up tebal Ino luntur.

"Ada badut hahaha," Sakura mencemooh.

"Sudah kita pergi saja!" salah satu teman Ino menghentikan Ino yang hendak membalas Hinata dan Sakura.

"Awas kalian berdua!" ancam Ino yang kini sedang diseret keluar cafe oleh sahabat nya.

"Dadah badut hahaha!" seru keduanya dan mereka berdua bertos ria.

Mansion Uchiha.

Naruto dan Itachi sudah berganti pakaian mereka, saat ini mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika dari guru killer mereka a.k.a Shikamaru yang sekaligus kekasih sahabat mereka a.k.a Kiba.

"Gila benar benar gila sensei itu arghhhh!" Naruto menjambak rambut nya frustasi ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari soal itu.

"Kau ini sejak tadi berteriak mulu!" Itachi memukul kepala Naruto.

"Isshhhh kau ini main pukul saja!... salahkan soal ini! jangan salahkan aku,"

"Mana ku lihat," Itachi menyambar buku soal Naruto.

"Lihat sulit kan," Naruto tersenyum mengejek ketika Itachi menggaruk garuk kepala nya bingung.

"Ah ini, yang ini pun aku juga bingung, lihatlah aku juga belum bisa menulis jawaban nya," Itachi menunjukan buku soal nya. Naruto mendengus jengah.

"Ah sudahlah kau kerjakan saja, aku mau ke dapur... kau itu lupa tidak menyuruh pelayan untuk menyediakan minuman!" omel Naruto.

"Aku lupa,"

Itachi kembali memeras otak nya mencari jawaban dari soal nya. Pintu di tutup, Naruto berjalan sambil bersenandung. Sesekali dia melihat foto keluarga yang di pasang di lorong kamar. Keluarga bahagia, pikir Naruto.

"Lalala la lalalla... awww!" aduh Naruto ketika diri nya sedang menuruni tangga wajah nya menabrak sesuatu yang bidang namun beraroma menyegarkan.

"Jalan lihat lihat, dobe" perempatan siku siku muncul di dahi Naruto ketika mendengar ejekan.

"Apa kata mu!... teme," di akhir kata kata itu suara Naruto memelan. Ketika dia mendongakan wajah nya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengejek nya, dia membeku di tempat begitu pun orang yang mengejek nya.

Kedua pasang mata beda warna itu saling memandang, menyelami indah nya mata sang lawan. Wajah cantik mata mempesona dan ah jangan lupa bibir merah sedikit tebal itu membuat orang yang di tabrak Naruto jatuh dalam pesona sang Namikaze.

'Siapa dia', pikir sang ditabrak itu, jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Naru sedang apa eh ayah," lamunan kedua nya buyar ketika Itachi memanggil Naruto dan orang yang ternyata ayah nya dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap Itachi. "Ayah?" beo Naruto tak percaya. Jadi orang yang ditabrak nya ini tuan rumah ini.

"Ayah?" lagi Naruto mengucapkan nya.

"Hn,"

'Jadi ini si tuan Uchiha Sasuke itu, ayah nya Itachi?... aku pikir ayah Itachi itu orang yang gendut dan sudah beruban... tapi oh lihatlah dia ini, tampan umur nya seperti masih 20 tahun... ya tuhan Itachi pasti bohong,' batin Naruto yang masih tak percaya.

Tbc or end????. Hehehe


	2. two

Sasuke tidak fokus pikiran nya melayang pada pemuda cantik teman putra nya, sejak kembali dari rumah dia tidak bisa sedetik pun lupa akan pemuda yang tidak boleh dia pikirkan sedalam ini. Sasuke tidak bodoh dan tidak buta, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan pesona nya berhasil menjerat hati sang Uchiha. Baru kali ini dia merasakan apa itu yang nama nya cinta, sedangkan dengan istri nya ah dia hanya menjadi kebutuhan sex nya salahkan saja perjodohan waktu dulu. Jugo sang asisten Sasuke merasa bingung sebenarnya ketika si bos pulang apa yang terjadi pada nya?, kenapa ketika kembali ke kantor dia tidak fokus?.

"Bos, apa ada masalah?" Jugo akhirnya mengutarakan keheranan nya.

Sasuke menatap Jugo sedangkan yang di tatap tajam begitu hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh nya pada kursi kebesaran nya, lagi lagi dia menghela nafas panjang nya. Tadi putra nya memperkenalkan pemuda cantik itu, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ah, kalau tidak salah dia anak dari Namikaze Minato, rival bisnis nya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau tuan Namikaze memiliki seorang putra?" Sasuke bertanya pada Jugo.

"Ha'i, kalau tidak salah nama nya adalah Namikaze Naruto bos," Sasuke hanya manggut manggut.

"Heh aku benar benar dibuat gila oleh nya," gumam Sasuke ah jangan lupa senyum tampan nya.

"Bos mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak,"

Bos nya tersenyum?. Oh tuhan apa bos nya sedikit stres, Jugo merasa ngeri dia takut bos nya stres akibat persaingan bisnis yang semakin ketat. Berharap Karin segera kembali dari cuti bulan madu nya, Jugo tidak tahan bila harus menghadapai sikap ajaib bos nya ini.

"Apa ada rapat?" Jugo segera mengecek jadwal yang ada di tangan nya.

"Tidak ada bos,"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang kerjakan berkas berkas ini, aku akan pulang lebih awal sekarang," Sasuke segera berdiri meninggalkan kursi kekuasaan nya.

Jujur rasanya Jugo ingin mengamuk saat ini tapi dia masih sayang nyawa. Jugo menyerahkan kunci mobil itu pada Sasuke dan berjalan membukakan pintu ruangan nya. Sasuke keluar dari ruangan nya dengan penuh wibawa, wajah tampan awet muda nya membuat para karyawan wanita yang berpapasan dengan nya hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sungguh pesona Uchiha tidak bisa di anggap remeh.

"Wah si bos meski sudah berumur tetap tampan yah," bisik salah satu karyawan wanita.

"Iya kau benar beda sekali dengan nyonya Ino yang terlihat seperti ibu nya bos, padahal kan umur nya hanya beda dua tahun,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika telinga nya mendengar bisikan para karyawan nya yang memuji dan memuja diri nya. Ah dirinya tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke rumah, tidak sabar mata tajam nya memandang makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang penuh pesona. Katakan lah Sasuke gila, tapi dia tidak peduli karena dia sedang jatuh cinta. Hahaha.

"Aku pulang sayang," monolog Sasuke ketika diri nya masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

M.S Corp.

Perusahaan M.S Corp adalah perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang properti dan elektronik. Perusahaan milik Minato ini memiliki beberapa anak cabang di jepang dan luar negeri yang maju pesat. Banyak investor yang menanam saham pada Minato, mereka tidak takut rugi karena perusahaan milik Minato ini tidak pernah mengalami kondisi krisis tidak seperti perusahaan lain.

Didalam ruangan nya, Minato sedang berkencan dengan berkas berkas nya. Saking fokus nya dia tidak sadar akan kehadiran istri tercinta nya. Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Minato sambil menenteng tas bekal. Ditaruh tas bekal itu di atas sofa, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Minato.

Grep, Minato terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum ketika tahu siapa pelaku nya, dari harum yang dia hirup ini adalah harum istri cantik nya.

"Sakura," Minato menaruh berkas itu ke atas meja.

"Kau serius sekali sayang, sampai tak tahu aku datang," Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu dan duduk di atas paha Minato dengan bibir yang di cebikkan.

Minato terkikik geli, dicium sekilas bibir pink itu. "Lihatlah bibir ini, meskipun sedang di cebikkan kau tetap saja cantik... ah aku tahu dari mana wajah putera ku ini cantik dari pada tampan," kesal Minato.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Yare yare, seharusnya kau bangga putera kita cantik sayang hihihi,"

"Ya karena itu dia tidak memiliki kekasih wanita sampai sekarang yang ada malahan para lelaki yang mengejar ngejar nya," gerutu kesal Minato.

"Hihihi, sudahlah tidak perlu kesal seperti itu... lagipula aku tidak masalah bila dia memiliki kekasih pria, sayang. Lagipula dia kan istimewa, ah membicarakan Naru chan kita aku jadi rindu pada anak nakal itu," wajah Sakura di buat buat sedih.

Minato mendengus geli, direngkuh pinggang istri nya itu. "Apapun itu asalkan Naru chan kita bahagia aku tak masalah... kau rindu dengan nya tapi dengan ku kau tak rindu... em seperti nya aku harus memberi mu hukuman," kata Minato dengan senyum jahil nya.

Sakura tergelak. "Sayang semalam kan sudah," Sakura sungguh kapok dengan stamina yang Minato punya.

"Itu masih kurang sayang," ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari menyenangkan mu Sakura chan.

"Kaasan!" panggil remaja tampan dengan rambut panjang warna cokelat nya.

Hinata sang kaasan dari anak itu menyembur kan teh nya mengenai wajah tampan suami nya a.k.a Akasuna Hiasi.

"Sayang!" panggil Hiasi dengan penuh penekanan pada Hinata.

"Ups maaf hehehe," dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya, Hinata menggaruk pipi nya yang tak gatal.

"Kaasan!" sekarang remaja itu sudah ada di depan kedua orang tua nya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan, berkoar koar di dalam rumah membuat kaasan kaget," omel Hinata pada putera nya yang hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Gomen," kata remaja itu yang saat ini duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Jadi ada apa Neji, kenapa kau memanggil manggil kaasan mu begitu?" tanya Hiasi pada putera nya Akasuna Neji.

"Kaasan, apa tadi kaasan habis ke rumah bibi Sakura?" pertanyaan Neji membuat sepasang suami isteri ini saling pandang, tumben sekali putera nya ingin tahu urusan sang kaasan.

"Ya tadi kaasan kerumah bibi Sakura sebentar, memang ada apa?" Hinata menyesap teh nya.

"Apa Naru chan ada?"

"Ohok!" sepasang suami isteri ini terbatuk bersamaan. Ah jadi putera nya menanyakan diri nya karena ingin tahu Naruto ada atau tidak.

"Tou san kira ada apa, ternyata kau hanya ingin tahu tentang Nuto," kata Hiasi manggut manggut.

Ibu dan anak ini kompak memutar bola mata mereka. "Naruto bukan Nuto sayang/tou san!" koreksi Hinata dan Neji pada Hiasi.

"Ya maksud ayah Naruto. Habis nama nya susah sekali,"

"Bilang saja lupa," timpal Hinata yang dijawab cengengesan Hiasi.

"Jadi ada apa kau mencari Naruto... kata Sakura san sih katanya Naruto menginap di rumah teman nya," kata Hinata sambil mengingat ingat yang di katakan Sakura.

Neji langsung lemas, niat nya ingin mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam eh malah Naruto nya tidak ada di rumah. Harus dia tunda lagi deh.

"Kalau begitu Neji pergi dulu kaasan tou san,"Neji pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang menatap Neji heran.

"Ah aku tahu, ck ck remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta rupanya," kata Hiasi.

"Aku tak menyangka putera kita yang seperti itu bisa jatuh cinta juga," Hinata terkikik geli, ah dia harus memberitahukan Sakura tentang ini.

Mansion Uchiha.

Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di dapur membantu pelayan Uchiha yang sedang membuat makan siang. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak mengizinkan Naruto membantu mereka, karena Naruto tamu disini ya meski diri nya juga senang karena bisa memakan masakan yang dibuat Naruto. Meskipun Naruto seorang laki laki tetapi dia juga pintar masak dan masakannya itu mengalahkan masakan para pelayan Uchiha dan Ibu nya. Itachi yang malas menunggu Naruto dia memilih tidur sebentar di kamar nya.

Mobil Sasuke telah terparkir di depan garasi nya, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam mansion nya. Ketika membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam suasana sepi tidak ada suara isteri nya dan putera nya serta pemuda manis itu. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, namun ketika langkahnya sampai di depan pintu dapur dia berhenti dan tersenyum tipis. Disana terlihat sosok Naruto yang sangat montok dengan apron yang melekat apik di tubuh nya. Naruto terlihat sedang mengaduk sop sedang kan dua pelayan nya sedang memotong motong bahan masakan.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju kulkas, dia mengambil air mineral dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Suara pintu kulkas yang ditutup membuat dua pelayan dan Naruto membalikkan tubuh mereka.

"Tuan/Sasuke san," seru dua pelayan itu serta Naruto. Dua pelayan itu membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto dia menunduk gugup karena di tatap intens seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dengan Namikaze san?"

"Ha'i tuan," dua pelayan itu mematikan kompor nya dulu dan setelah itu pergi membiarkan tuan nya bersama teman tuan muda mereka.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawah nya dan kedua tangan nya meremat apron itu dengan erat.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu untuk memasak?" tanyaa Sasuke pada Naruto, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang makin gugup.

"Ano ini, ini kemauan saya sendiri Sa-Sasuke san," lirih Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka bila ada orang asing yang melakukan hal sesuka hati mereka di sini,"

Naruto reflek menahan dada bidang Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan diri nya.

"Maaf," cicit Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke san anda terlalu dekat," Naruto yakin bila Sasuke dapat mendengar detak jantung nya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

"Hn.. lihat bibir mu terluka akibat kau gigit tadi ck ck ck," Sasuke menyentuh bibir bawah Naruto. Dapat dia rasakan kenyal nya bibir itu.

"Sasuke san?" Naruto mendongak kan wajah nya menatap Sasuke yang saat ini mata tajam nya menatap mata nya.

"Kau cantik," cletuk tiba tiba Sasuke yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah semerah buah tomat kesukaan nya Sasuke.

"Sasuke san," lirih Naruto karena tangan Sasuke yang tadi mengusap bibir nya kini mengusap pipi gembul nya.

"Hem?" Sasuke sudah tak tahan jantungnya berdetak cepatnya saat ini dan itu di sadari Naruto.

"Sedang apa kalian?" suara dari seseorang yang ada di dekat pintu dapur menarik kewarasan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Maaf banyak tiypo, no edit deh ya hehehe maaf.


	3. three

Ino memicing tajam menatap dua pria yang salah satu nya suami nya dan yang satu nya entahlah dia tidak mengenal nya.

"Aku bertanya sedang apa kalian?" Ino bertanya sekali lagi.

"Hn," dengan acuh tak acuh Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Jangan macam macam," desis Sasuke ketika melewati Ino. Ino menelan ludah nya kasar tubuh nya pun menegang karena aura tidak bersahabat dari suami nya.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari dapur, Ino memandang pemuda manis di hadapan nya. Ino berdecak kesal ketika mengetahui bila pemuda di depan nya sangat manis dan memiliki wajah cantik. Dia merasa tersaingi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya ketus Ino.

"Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan ala kadar nya. Hey, dia tidak akan berbaik hati dan bersopan santun pada wanita yang ternyata istri orang yang berani menggetarkan hati nya ini.

Dia benci dengan Ino, kenapa?. Andai saja Ino tidak melakukan hal yang gila dan tak masuk akal pasti bibi kesayangan nya yaitu Namikaze Kushina adik dari ayah nya sekarang masih hidup. Ayah nya mengatakan bila bibi nya meninggal karena Ino menabrak nya dengan sengaja hingga tewas di tempat, masalah nya hanya sepele karena Ino termakan gosip murahan yang mengatakan kalau bibi nya menggoda suami nya. Ino adalah wanita gila yang akan menyingkirkan siapa pun yang berani mendekati suami tercinta nya. Makan nya Sasuke berkata jangan macam macam pada Ino karena Sasuke tahu semua kelakuan bejat nya.

"Hanya Naruto?. Margamu?" Ino penasaran pada pemuda manis di depan nya ini.

"Senju, Senju Naruto," Naruto tidak akan membiarkan wanita gila ini tahu marga asli yang dia sandang. Dia hanya akan memberitahukan marga nenek nya, Senju Tsunade.

"Oh Senju. Lantas untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Naruto mulai jengah, dia seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang di introgasi.

Namun sebelum Naruto menjawab, Itachi datang menghampiri mereka. Dan pada saat itu Ino bertanya pada Itachi, untuk apa Naruto datang kerumah nya. Itachi memberitahukan Ino si ibunya bila Naruto teman nya ini akan menginap dua hari dua malam untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka selama libur sekolah tiga hari kedepan. Rasa curiga dan tak suka yang tadi mampir di hati nya kini hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan dari putera nya. Setelah itu Ino pergi meninggalkan putera nya bersama teman pirang nya.

"Maaf ya kau pasti tidak merasa nyaman atas kelakuan ibu ku tadi," Itachi menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal, dia merasa tidak enak hati pada Naruto.

Naruto melepas apron yang melekat di tubuh nya. "Tidak apa apa Chi, wajar kan ibu mu seperti itu kita kan belum kenal satu sama lain... Chi maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkan masak nya, aku ingin istirahat sebentar ya,"

"Tidak masalah... bibi lanjutkan masak nya yah,"teriak Itachi pada pelayan yang tadi," mau aku gendong?" goda Itachi dengan senyum jahil nya.

Naruto menghela nafas bosan. "Memang kau kuat?"

Itachi menepuk dada nya bangga. "Jangan remehkan aku Naru, lihat badan ku tidak sekecil diri mu dan aku pun memiliki enam kotak di perut ku,"

"Kau itu selalu saja berkata seperti itu... ya sudah gendong belakang ya," senyum manis Naruto membuat wajah Itachi merona.

"Nah ayo naik," Itachi membalik kan tubuh nya dan mengambil posisi berjongkok. Dengan hati hati Naruto naik nemplok dipunggung Itachi.

Itachi berjalan dengan santai nya tidak merasakan beban berat ketika dirinya menggendong Naruto yang kini sedang menyamankan diri nya. Hangat pikir Naruto, apa tubuh Sasuke sehangat ini?. Naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya, dia mendengus bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan seseorang yang notabene nya sudah memiliki anak dan isteri?, seperti nya dia sudah mulai tidak waras dan dia harus berkonsultasi pada dokter pribadi keluarga nya, dokter aneh yang ajaib yang bila ditanya dia wanita atau pria dia selalu menjawab dia manusia, siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter Orochimaru. Orang yang kelebihan kecerdasan yang menyayangi diri nya seperti anak nya sendiri. Orang yang selalu mengunjungi nya setiap hari hanya untuk melihat bila dirinya baik baik saja sehingga membuat Sakura harus ekstra sabar menghadapi dokter itu, dia mulai was was takut bila anak manis nya di klaim seenak jidat nya oleh Orochimaru.

"Kau ingat tidak, waktu kau terjatuh dan kaki mu terkilir kau menangis seperti anak kecil, Naru?" kata Itachi sambil sesekali membenarkan gendongan nya.

"Huh kapan?" Naruto saja tidak ingat kapan kejadian itu terjadi tapi Itachi mengingat nya.

"Kau itu masih muda tapi sudah pikun, satu minggu yang lalu ketika kau di kejar Kiba," jelas Itachi dengan senyum yang tidak di lihat oleh Naruto.

"Oh yang it-..." Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataan nya, dia menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah memerah di perpotongan leher Itachi, hey dia malu sekali ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Hehehe kau ingat?... ketika itu kau tidak berhenti menangis akhirnya aku harus-"

"Tachi jangan diteruskan!" seru Naruto.

"Oh ho apa kau malu hem?"

"Tachi jangan menggoda ku terus," rengek Naruto sambil sedikit memberontak dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan melanjutkan nya, tak mau aku di marahi mama Sakura dan papa Minato karena membuat anak cantik nya ini menangis hahahha,"

"Tachi! aku tampan!"

Mereka masuk kedalam kamar Itachi dan pintu langsung ditutup, mereka tidak tahu ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar nya dan berjalan hendak turun ke bawah, langkah nya harus terhenti ketiak melihat putera nya sedang bersama pemuda manis itu. Sasuke jadi penasaran sedekat apakah putera nya dengan Naruto?, dia berharap kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas teman saja tidak lebih. Sasuke melanjutkan langkah nya yang sempat terhenti tadi, wajah datar dan mata tajamnya membuat para pelayan yang berpapasan dengan tuan mereka tidak berani untuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode tak bersahabat.

Didalam kamar Itachi. Naruto sedang duduk di pangkuan Itachi yang sedang menyandarkan kepala nya di kepala ranjang. Naruto memainkan jari nya pada dada bidang Itachi, sedang kan Itachi sedang mengusap surai pirang itu yang selalu terasa lembut di tangan nya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Naru?" suara lembut dan lirih Itachi mengalun lembut dalam pendengaran Naruto.

"Chi aku belum bisa," Naruto menatap mata kelam itu yang sedang memandang nya dengan penuh harap serta kesedihan.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakan jari nya pada dada Itachi yang kini tangan itu beralih mengusap rahang tegas Itachi. "Rasa yang kau rasakan pada ku belum tumbuh Chi, aku hanya menganggap mu seorang sahabat ku tidak lebih... aku mohon mengerti lah, aku tidak mau hubungan persahabatan kita merenggang karena perasaan cinta yang tidak bisa ku balas,"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Apa aku tidak cukup baik untuk mu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian dia menyatukan dahi nya pada dahi Itachi. "Bukan masalah kau cukup baik bagi ku atau tidak, tetapi karena aku memang tidak memiliki rasa sayang yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat pada mu,"dan aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain yang tidak boleh ku cintai Chi, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti Naru, aku tidak akan memaksa,"tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan mu, Uchiha tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan, batin Itachi.

Mata mereka saling menyelami satu sama lain, saling megatakan tentang perasaan yang berbeda untuk sang lawan. Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi mengecup bibir mungil namun sedikit tebal itu. Naruto tidak kaget karena Itachi sering melakukan nya. Hanya kecupan singkat tanpa lumatan, hanya kecupan yang menyampaikan bagaimana perasaan cinta yang selama ini dia pendam.

'Andai hati ini jatuh kedalam genggaman mu Chi, pasti aku akan menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Tapi mau dikata apa, hati ku telah jatuh dalam genggaman orang lain. Maaf Chi, maafkan aku,' batin Naruto yang saat ini tengah dilanda kegundahan.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan mata yang terpejam, menikmati kehangatan yang selalu mereka rasakan disaat mereka sedang bersama seperti ini. Biarlah seperti ini saat ini sebelum sesuatu terjadi antara mereka. Kita tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan datang, apakah hal baik atau buruk, mereka tidak tahu. Itachi menyukai sosok Naruto yang selalu membawa kehangatan untuk nya, sosok yang dia cintai ini selalu menjatuhkan dirinya dalam kubangan cinta di setiap hari nya. Itachi tidak akan melepaskan sosok hangat ini, apapun yang terjadi di kemudian hari, dia Uchiha Itachi tidak akan sekali pun melepaskan Namikaze Naruto.

Dirimu adalah tempat untuk ku pulang disaat aku tersesat karena salah mencintai seseorang

30 menit kemudian, pasangan suami isteri Uchiha dan Itachi serta Naruto, makan siang bersama dengan khidmat dan tenang. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang bersuara, hanya suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu. Tidak ada yang tahu bila sang tuan rumah sejak tadi curi curi pandang lada si pirang manis, dia tidak ada bosan nya menatap wajah cantik nan manis itu.

Mereka mengakhiri acara makan siang itu. Sebelum mereka pergi suara Ino menghentikan tida lelaki yang hendak berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Tachi kun, bisa temani mama ke salon?" Ino berharap Itachi mau mengantarkan diri nya perawatan wajah. Oh dia masih ingat dengan sindiran nyonya Akasuna ketika di cafe.

"Kenapa tidak dengan supir saja?" jujur Itachi tidak pernah suka bila mengantarkan mama nya ke salon, dia malas menunggu terlalu lama ditambah banyak pelanggan salon atau pekerja nya yang centil terhadap diri nya.

"Mama ingin nya dengan mu, ayolah demi mama,"lebih tepat nya demi rumah tangga mama dan papa mu, biyar tetap awet, begitu kira kira batin Ino.

"Baiklah, aku siap siap terlebih dahulu," Itachi segera menuju kamar nya.

"Mama juga," kata Ino, dia pergi bersiap dengan rasa senang yang membuncah.

Menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke di meja makan. Naruto jadi gugup ketika di meja makan hanya ada diri nya dan Sasuke. Dia terus menatap ke bawah seperti ada hal yang menarik sekali di bawah sana untuk dipandangi. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia memandang Naruto dengan terang terangan.

"Ekhem... apa kau sibuk saat ini?" suara Sasuke membuat Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Anada bertanya pada saya, Sasuke san?" tunjuk Naruto pada diri nya sendiri.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke apa ada nya, membuat Naruto jadi malas seketika.

"Tidak Sasuke san," kata Naruto kalem.

"Mau pergi dengan ku?"

Deg, tawaran Sasuke yang dengan mudah nya keluar dari mulut si raven membuat Naruto membeku. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?, dirinya di ajak oleh orang yang dengan tega mengambil hati nya untuk pergi bersama nya?.

Naruto menjawab dengan ragu. "Baiklah,"

Bersyukur lah dia orang yang datar dan minim ekspresi, jadi rasa senang yang luar biasa tidak ketara di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tidak dia sangka bila pemuda manis ini akan menerima tawaran nya, heh Uchiha gitu loh.

"Papa, Naru. Tachi pergi dulu," pamit Itachi yang saat ini sudah berganti pakaian.

"Iya Chi/hn," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Sayang aku pergi dulu,"Ino mencium pipi Sasuke dan Naruto cemburu.

"Hn"

Ino dan Itachi berjalan keluar meninggalkan dua lelaki beda usia ini.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu Sasuke san," tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto pergi menuju kamar Itachi yang ada di atas.

Naruto terus tersenyum di sepanjang langkah nya. Hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu nya dengan orang yang dia cintai. Biarlah dia egois kali ini. Tetapi Naru kau tidak akan tahu bila keegoisan mu ini akan membawa jalan baru dalam hidup mu di kemudian hari.

Skip time_

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke sempat syok barusan, ketika dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan pakaian yang membuat Uchiha junior tegak tanpa ada yang mencegah. Naruto mengenakan kaos yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuh nya dengan dipadukan carding putih tulang dan celana jins pendek selutut yang ketat membuat bongkahan pantat nya besar dan montok terlihat.

"Jadi kita mau kemana, Sasuke san?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang masih menatap pepohonan hijau dari kaca pintu mobil.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada jalanan.

Tbc.

Penggalan chapter selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintai mu"

"Ahhh ahhh... terlalu ahhh dalam,... Suke Suke ahhhh nghhhhh faster please ahhh... ahhhhh mhhhh,"


	4. four

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke memasuki jalanan pedesaan yang terjal, mereka sudah satu jam lama nya menempuh perjalanan yang Naruto tidak tahu akan menuju kemana.

"Apa masih lama Sasuke san?" tanya Naruto yang kesekian kali nya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Sebentar lagi sampai,"

"Seperti itu terus jawaban anda, sebentar apa nya ini sudah lama, aku takut Itachi sudah pulang dan menunggu ku," Naruto mulai kesal dan jiwa yang suka mengomel nya sudah keluar.

"Memang ada hubungan apa kau dengan anak ku?" tak dapat dipungkiri bila Sasuke cemburu pada putera nya.

"Kami hanya sahabat tidak lebih," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke hanya ber'oh'.

Hening melanda di antara mereka dan sekitar 20 menit mobil Sasuke sudah melewati rumah para penduduk yang ada di pedesaan ini. Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung sebenarnya mereka hendak kemana? mengapa mereka melewati rumah para penduduk. Saat hendak akan bertanya, Naruto dibuat terpengarah oleh pemandangan di depan. Di balik gerbang yang sudah dibuka oleh penjaga nya melihat kan sebuah lahan ilalang yang sudah bewarna cokelat kekuningan, ada jembatan panjang yang mengarah pada rumah kaca?, ya rumah kaca besar yang ada di tengah tengah ladang ilalang yang indah. Mobil Sasuke diparkir kan di luar gerbang karena halaman itu adalah lahan ilalang. Mata Naruto tidak dapat berkata bohong bila diri nya sangat menyukai ini semua dan itu membuat senyuman tampan Sasuke terbit. Mereka turun dari mobil, Sasuke memerintah kan penjaga gerbang itu untuk jaga di luar gerbang. Mereka masuk dan gerbang itu tertutup.

"Kau suka dengan yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke, mereka berjalan di atas jembatan panjang yang menuju rumah kaca itu, namun jembatan itu tidak lebar.

Naruto tersenyum tangan nya menyapu para ilalang yang tengah menunduk malu. "Sangat, aku sangat menyukai nya Sasuke san. Aku tidak menyangka ada rumah kaca yang berada di tengah ladang ilalang yang luas nya entah berapa hektar,"

Sasuke menggam tangan Naruto tiba tiba. "Aku membangun rumah ini ketika tiga tahun yang lalu, disini tempat ku untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran ku bila aku sedang punya banyak pikiran... tidak ada yang tahu bila aku mempunyai tempat yang seperti ini," Naruto tak menyangka Sasuke akan memperlihatkan senyum yang begitu tampan pada dirinya dan dia sangat senang ketika surai pirang nya diterpa angin, Sasuke merapihkan nya.

Tangan yang di genggam oleh Sasuke yang tadi nya tidak merespon kini tangan itu balik menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Mereka saling pandang dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain melupakan masalah dan status yang ada.

"Kau tahu?, kau sangat cantik," puji Sasuke ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah kaca itu.

Naruto menunduk malu. "Aku tampan," cicit Naruto.

Sangat sunyi di dalam rumah kaca itu, seperti nya Sasuke sudah menyuruh para maid untuk pergi hari ini. Naruto lagi lagi di buat takjub ketika masuk ke dalam rumah kaca ini, andai saja rumah ini milik nya ah betapa senang nya hati nya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke. Naruto menghadap Sasuke dan menatap dengan bola mata besar nya bingung.

"Iya?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celana nya dan tangan nya terlihat menggenggam kotak beludru merah. Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan nya pada Naruto. Naruto menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya tak percaya.

"Memang kedengaran gila tetapi ini nyata dan bukan ilusi," kata Sasuke mata nya menatap Naruto lekat lekat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke san ini tidak benar,"

"Memang, tetapi mau dikata apa bila aku jatuh cinta pada mu ketika mata ku mengunci mata mu... saat itu jantung ku merasakan debaran yang selama ini tidak pernah aku rasakan tetapi aku menyukai itu karena itu sangat menyenangkan dan hangat... aku mencintai mu Namikaze Naruto, sangat mencintai mu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang mengalun lembut.

"Anda masih memiliki keluarga," lirih Naruto dia tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang tak memegang kotak itu, mengangkat dagu Naruto agar wajah mereka saling bertemu. "Dulu aku pikir hidupku hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang nama nya cinta karena aku selama ini tidak pernah mencintai seseorang... aku di jodohkan dengan seorang wanita yang tidak pernah aku cintai, awalnya aku menolak tetapi aku terus berfikir untuk menerima nya saja, demi mendapatkan seorang penerus dan aku fikir selama berjalan nya waktu aku dapat mencintai isteri ku tetapi jawaban nya tidak hingga aku bertemu dengan mu, di saat itu aku baru tahu apa itu cinta dan aku merasakan debaran nya yang luar biasa,"

Naruto dapat melihat kejujuran dan keseriusan pada manik malam tanpa bintang itu. Saat ini kedua nya tengah merasakan sensasi debaran dan kehangatan di rongga dada. Naruto tersenyum dan tangan nya mengusap rahang tegas Sasuke.

"Tahukah anda Sasuke san, aku pun jatuh cinta pada mu. Cinta pertama yang aku rasakan dari diri mu," Sasuke mengecup sayang kening itu, dia mengambil cincin itu dari kotak beludru.

"Aku mencintai mu Naru," Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kiri Naruto bersamaan dengan dia mengungkapkan rasa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Suke," Mereka saling berpelukan saling merasakan kebahagiaan dari hubungan terlarang mereka.

Sasuke mengecup berkali kali pucuk kepala Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan dia membopong tubuh Naruto ala pengantin dan dengan senang hati, Naruto mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Sasuke.

"Aku harap ini bukan mimpi," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto. "Ini bukan mimpi,"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti pada pintu kamar bercat putih dan Naruto tanpa disuruh dia membuka pintu itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam setelah Sasuke menutup pintu itu dengan kaki nya. Kamar yang cantik dengan sofa maron, kasur qing size dengan seprei putih tulang, lukisan ladang bunga lavender yang dipajang dekat vas besar bercorak bunga cosmos dan jangan lupa tirai transparan yang berwarna maron yang sedang melambai lambai tertiup angin. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di pinggir kasur sedang kan diri nya berjongkok di depan Naru.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangan nya, dia memberikan banyak kecupan di jari jari Naruto.

"Aku mencintai mu," ungkap Sasuke yang dijawab senyuman dan anggukan dari Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dia mengusap pipi bekumis kucing itu dengan sayang. Sasuke mendekat kan wajah nya pada wajah Naruto dan kedua kelopak mata Naruto menutup serta kepalanya sedikit di miringkan ke kiri. Cup, bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibir kenyal Naruto. Lama menempel, bibir Sasuke mulai memanggut bibir Naruto, menjilat pelan dan melumat dengan lembut. Dengan pasif Naruto membalas hisapan dan lumatan bibir Sasuke. Cukup lama kini ciuman itu menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan tergesa tergesa. Kepala mereka bergantian dimiringkan ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mendapatkan sensasi nikmat yang lebih. Naruto membuka mulut nya dan Sasuke memasukan lidah nya pada mulut hangat Naruto. Lidah saling memlilit dan mulut mereka saling menghisap lidah mereka bergantian hingga kecipak basah terdengar.

"Nghhhh...hah amhhhhh," Naruto mendesah manja karena tangan Sasuke meremas dada kana Naruto.

Mereka terus berciuman sampai saliva milik mereka yang bercampur keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto. Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka, dia melepas carding dan kaos Naruto dengan tergesa gesa setelah itu mereka saling berciuman. Tangan Sasuke meraba kulit tubuh Naruto yang ternyata sangat lembut sesekali dia memelintir puting Naruto yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahhhh Suke amhhh juga lepas baju nya nghhhh," disela sela ciuman mereka Naruto meminta.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepas pakaian nya. Mata Naruto berbinar dan dia menelan ludah nya kasar, Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Naruto yang tenyata menatap delapan roti sobek nya.

Sasuke menjilat saliva yang menggantung di dagu Naruto tanpa jijik. "Suka dengan yang kau lihat, sayang?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata Naruto memejam ketika hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajah nya. Naruto membuka mata nya dan memandang sayu Sasuke membuat Sasuke menggeram. Tangan Naruto meraba roti sobek milik Sasuke.

"Sangat aku sangat suka," kata Naruto dengan nada yang menggoda.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh nya dan Naruto mencium delapan roti sobek itu dengan tangan yang masih asyik meraba raba. Ciuman Naruto turun pada gundukan di bawah pusar yang terlihat besar dan sangat mengeras. Naruto mengusap gundukan itu.

"Bolehkah?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan nafsunya.

"Tentu sayang," ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum sedang. Naruto melepas risleting dan kancing celana itu. Sasuke membantu Naruto dengan melepas celana jins nya menyisakan CD hitam nya. Naruto berdiri didepan gundukan itu dengan lutut nya, kedua tangan nya mengusap gundukan itu yang ujung kepala nya mulai keluar ke atas dari CD. Naruto menjilat gundukan itu membuat CD Sasuke basah.

"Harum, aku suka aroma nya Suke," kata Naruto sambil menurunkan CD sasuke sampai paha.

Penis gemuk yang urat nya menonjol, panjang penis itu membuat Naruto mengigit bibir bawah nya. Naruto menyapa penis itu dengan mencium ujung kepala nya yang sudah mengeluarkan perume banyak.

"Ssshhhhh," Sasuke memejamkan mata nya menikmati sensasi yang penis nya rasakan.

Lidah hangat Naruto menyapu sisi batang penis Sasuke, ketika sampai pada dua bola kembar yang menggantung itu Naruto melahap dua bola sekaligus. Didalam mulut Naruto, dua bola itu sedang dimanjakan oleh lidah hangat Naruto. Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, tangan lembut itu memijat penis tegak Sasuke.

"Mmmmm Suke mmmm," setelah puas dengan bola kembar itu, kini Naruto melahap batang penis Sasuke, memberikan deep throat. Itu membuat Sasuke menggila dan ingin mendesah namun dia tahan.

"Naru shhhh," Sasuke ikut menggerakan kepala Naruto.

"Mmmhhhh nghhhh," Naruto menutup matanya ketika Sasuke dengan kasar menghentak kan penis nya pada tenggorokan nya.

"Arghhhhhh," Sasuke klimaks di dalam mulut Naruto. Sperma nya langsung masuk kedalam tenggorokan Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penis nya, meski sudah klimaks tetapi penis nya tetap tegak dan itu membuat Naruto melotot horor. Naruto berdiri setelah melepas celana jins dan Cd nya. Sasuke mengecupi seluruh wajah Naruto. Direbahkan nya tubuh Naruto di atas kasur, Sasuke mulai menghisap dada Naruto dan tangan nya mengocok penis Naruto yang tegang sedari tadi.

"Ahhhh ahhhhh nghhhh ahhhh Suke ahhhhh," dia pusing karena mendapatkan dua kenikmatan sekaligus. Wajah nya mendongak ke atas dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan nya.

"Kau Nikmat sayang," Naruto membasahi perut Naruto dengan lidah dan air liur nya. Lidah nya menusuk nusuk pusar Naruto.

"Suke ini pertama ahhhh kali untuk ku nghhhhh," kata Naruto. Sasuke menatap wajah merah Naruto akibat gairah yang meninggi.

"Aku akan pelan pelan, sayang," setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke membuka paha Naruto lebar, dia sedikit mengangkat bokong Naruto hingga sejajar wajah nya. Sasuke membuka bokong itu dan dia memajukan wajah nya pada hole cokelat Naruto.

"Mhhhh shhhh ahhhh," Naruto mendesah, jari jari nya bergerak gelisah karena rasa nikmat dan geli ketika lidah basah Sasuke bermain di area hole nya yang berkedut nakal.

"Suke Suke Suke! ahhhh gatal suke gatal," racau Naruto ketika hole nya gatal minta di jamah.

Sasuke menusukan lidah nya pada hole itu membuat Naruto mendongak kan wajahnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh~" lidah Naruto terjulur keluar, kedua tangan nya meremas seperi.

Slurpppp slurpp. Sasuke menghisap hole itu dengan lidah yang masih menusuk nusuk di dalam nya.

"Ahhhhhh ahhhhh Suke Suke mhhhh," Naruto menggila ketika lidah itu bermain liar di hole nya. Setelah cukup basah Sasuke mengeluarkan lidah nya dari hole Naruto membuat Naruto memandang Sasuke kecewa.

"Tenang, akan aku berikan lebih sayang," Sasuke membuka bokong Naruto dan mengarahkan penis gemuk nya pada hole berkedut itu.

"Ugh Suke pelan pelan ya," pinta Naruto ketika dirinya merasakan penis Sasuke menempel pada hole nya.

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. "Pasti, tahan dan jangan lupa bernafas sayang, ini akan sangat menyakitimu," Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan dan hati hati penis gemuk Sasuke mendorong masuk kedalam hole ketat Naruto.

"Sshhhh ugh," baru saja kepala penis nya mencoba masuk tetapi dia langsung merasakan sensasi nikmat nya.

"Arghhhhhh sakit hiks sakit Suke," Naruto mengigit jari nya, dia merasakan perih, panas dan sakit ketika kepala penis Sasuke mencoba masuk.

"Tahan sayang ugh," Sasuke terus mendorong penis itu masuk. Jepitan kuat dari hole Naruto membuat Sasuke harus ekstra hati hati.

Jleb.

"Arghhhhhh," Naruto meremas kuat seperti di bawah nya, dia menangis kesakitan merasakan hole nya seperti dirobek secara paksa. Akibat penis Sasuke yang baru setengah nya masuk membuat hole itu lecet, mengeluarkan darah yang merembes keluar menodai seperai berwarna putih tulang itu.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, nafas nya memberat dan peluh membasahi dahi serta tubuh nya.

"Naru tahan sayang," Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

"Mphhhhh!," didalam ciuman Naruto menjerit tertahan akibat Sasuke mendorong penis nya masuk hingga tertanam sepenuh nya. Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, dia mencakar punggung mulus itu.

Sasuke masih bermain dengan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya hingga Naruto terbiasa dengan benda besar yang mengganjal di hole nya. Ciuman mereka penuh nafsu dan Naruto sangat agresif.

"Hosh hosh hosh," nafas mereka saling memburu dan tatapan sayu penuh nafsu dari mata mereka yang memandang lawan nya.

"Shhhh aku bergerak,"

"Pelan Suke,"

Sasuke menaikan satu kaki Naruto ke bahu nya, betis dan paha Naruto dia jilat dan cium dengan sensual. Sasuke mulai menggerakan penis ny keluar masuk pelan.

"Nghhhh shhhhh ughhh," Naruto menutup mata nya karena hole nya masih merasakan perih.

Sasuke meringis ketika melihat wajah Naruto pucat menahan sakit, dia kasihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Sasuke menarik penis nya sampai hanya menyisakan kepala penis nya dan langsung dia hentakan masuk ke dalam hole Naruto yang basah akibat darah perawan Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Naruto mendesah hebat dan mata nya membuka ketika dia merasakan rasa nikmat di hole nya.

"Ahhhhh ahhhhh Suke ahhhh mhhhh ahhhh Suke apahhh itu ahhhh! Suke enak nghhh.. hahhhh ahhhhh lagi suke kenai itu lagi,"

"Shhhhh nikmat Naru hole mu nikmat sekali guh!" Naruto menggebor hole Naruto dengan sangat cepat sehingga tubuh Naruto terhentak hentak.

"Nyahhh ahhhhhh kimochi Suke ahhhhhh ...mhhhhhh ahhhhhh lagi Suke lebih dalam arghhhhhh!" Sasuke membuat Naruto merem melek hingga dirinya klimaks tanpa di sentuh.

"Arghhhhhh shit hole mu menjepit penis gemuk ku sayang!, ini membuat ku gila arghhhh nikmat sekali," racau Sasuke ketika penis nya merasakan hole nikmat Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bisa merasakan sex seluar biasa ini.

Plokkk Plokkk Plokkk

Suara benturan kulit akibat Sasuke bermain kasar dan cepat.

"Suke hahhh Suke ugh terlalu cepat ahhhhhh ahhhhhh nghhhh Suke ahhhhh Suke penis mu besar ahhhhh enak mhhhhh," Naruto menyentuh sisi hole nya yang melebar dan merasakan bagaimana penis Sasuke yang keluar masuk dengan kasar nya.

"Kau suka argh sayang ahhh shhhh, ketika penis besar ini mengobrak abrik hole nakal mu shhhh.."

"Iya iyahhhh! aku suka Suke anghhhh akuhhhh suka penis besar ini mhhhh ahhhhhh Suke lebih dalam Suke ahhhh lihat penis ku hahhhhh menegang lagi," Sasuke langsung melihat penis Naruto dan mengocok penis itu.

"Suke ahhhhhh kocok Suke ahhhhh yahhhh yahhhh begitu ahhhhh kimochi ne~"

"Naruhhh aku akan keluar!" kata Sasuke. Wajah nya merah padam dan otot perut nya mengencang merasakan ada sesuatu yang deras akan keluar.

"Penuhi aku dengan sperma mu sayang ahhhhhh! buat aku becek," Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dan kedua kaki nya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke.

"Keluar bersama ugh,"

"Yahhhhh Suke ahhhh,"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan nya, dia mengentak penis nya masuk semakin kasar membuat hole Naruto memerah dan membengkak.

"Aku datang Naru arghhhhhh!"

"Sukehhhhhh!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati diri nya klimaks sampai terkencing kencing membasahi tubuh mereka, sedang kan Sasuke keluar didalam hole hangat Naruto dengan menembakan seperma delapan kali kedalam nya.

"Nikmat sayang," Sasuke memeluk tubuh penuh keringat itu.

"Lagi Suke ahhh, hole ku masih gatal, ayo gerakan penis gemuk ini," bisik Naruto pada telinga Sasuke.

"Jangan menyesal sayang!"

Tbc tbc, Sankyu yang sudah mau baca dan vote.


	5. bonus yang gagal

Banyak typo ti ati ya fufufu

Paska acara ungkap mengungkap perasaan dan berbagi kenikmatan satu hari yang lalu, kini keduanya sudah mulai berani berbagi rasa nikmat di dalam mansion Uchiha. Di waktu tengah malam, Sasuke menggagahi kekasih baru nya itu di dapur. Tubuh Naruto sedang menungging dan setengah badan nya dia rebahkan pada konter dapur.

"Shhhh Sukehhh mhhhhh... sudahhh yahhhh nghhhh nanti ketahuan," kata Naruto diri nya menengok ke belakang melihat ayah dari sahabat nya itu sedang fokus menggagahi diri nya.

Sasuke mengangkat dan dia buka kaki kanan Naruto. "Sebentar lagi Naruhhh,"

Nafas mereka yang memburu mereka tahan agar tidak keluar lepas, sperma milik Sasuke yang sudah keluar membasahi paha Naruto dan kemeja tidur Naruto sudah sedikit basah akibat keringat nya. Hole nya sangat becek sehingga mengeluarkan suara kecipak akibat penis Sasuke yang sedang keluar masuk. Sasuke sungguh ketagihan dengan rasa sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh Naruto dia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menusuk lubang itu sampai lubang Naruto membengkak memerah.

"Nghhhhh Suke hole Naru sakit hiks, Suke terlalu besar ahhhh," perih yang Naruto rasakan membuat air mata nikmat yang tadi keluar digantikan oleh air mata kesakitan.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto, dia memberikan kecupan pada bahu mulus yang mengintip. "Sssstttt Naru jangan menangis nikmati Naru,"

"Idiot! gila! bagaimana arghhh aku tidak menangis ketika hole ku digarap terus oleh mu setiap waktu dan nghhhh Suke ahhhhh sudah hiks sakit nghhhhh shhhh hole ku sakit Suke arghhhh!" Naruto membekap mulut nya ketika Sasuke menambah kecepatan menghentak kasar penis nya.

Plakk satu tamparan di berikan oleh Sasuke pada bokong kenyal Naruto yang sudah memantul mantul, membuat rasa sakit dan nikmat menghampiri Naruto.

"Mmphhhhh," Naruto memejamkan mata nya, penis nya yang sedang di ikat oleh pita bergerak gerak mengeluarkan percum yang sedang menggantung ingin terjatuh.

"Jangan ketat kan hole mu sayang ugh,"

"Siapa itu?" sebelum Naruto berbicara ada suara dari salah satu pelayan yang mengagetkan mereka.

Sasuke melepas penyatuan mereka membuat Naruto memekik.

Bonus aja, dikit ya.


End file.
